Kiss Goodnight
by singyourheartout13
Summary: Something unexpected happens. It causes them to both look back on their relationship a little. Can't say anything more or it'll give it away!
1. Chapter 1: Kiss Goodnight

Kiss Goodnight

**This is based off of the episode when Brock tells Reba and Barbra Jean about him going to see a therapist about depression. Oneshot maybe?**

* * *

_Reba and Brock are in Reba's kitchen talking about Brock's depression._

"Brock you have a chemical imbalance. I don't know the medical terminology for it but your brain's all wako." She explained to Brock to try and get him to stay on anti-depressants after Barbra Jean says she wants him to stop them.

"And how would know Reba? How do you know so much about them?" He questions but was cut off shortly by Reba. "Because I've been on 'em!" She says and walks over behind the counter.

"What? When?" He asks her frantically. She couldn't look at him as she spoke. "Yeah. Right after we broke up, for about 6 months." She turned, ashamed that she had let the walls she built up around herself come down enough to let him through, just like they always did.

"Why didn't you tell me Reba?" He asks. And just like that, her walls shot straight up and her anger flared. She turned to face him. "Well gee Brock, I just though we weren't all that close!"

She closes her eyes and leaned against the counter. He sees a tear slowly escape from the corner of her eye and begin to slide down her cheek before she quickly wipes it away. "Reba I…I don't know what to say." He says as he walks over to her and wraps her in a hug. "I'm sorry."

She is tense at first and reluctant, but then she relaxes a little and just melts into his embrace. She wraps her arms around his waist to hold herself up. She wishes she could stay right there forever. But then reality comes rushing back to her in a blur. She pulls away from him. He lets her move away, to a point. They stand there for a few seconds, her hands down at her sides, his on her shoulders holding on. She lets her guard down for just a minute and almost pulls him back into a hug. But she regains her strength quickly and walks back a few steps to the door.

"Go on home Brock. Go home." She says as she opens the door.

"Reba, please can we talk about this?" He sees the pain flash in her eyes for only a second and then disappear. He decides to go home and let her be for the rest of the night and walks over to the door. He turns to face her.

"Goodnight Reba. I'll talk to you tomorrow?" He says, almost pleading.

"We'll see. Goodnight Brock." She steps forward with her hand on the door, ready to close it after him. He turned back to her and quickly kissed her on the cheek. He sees something appear in her eyes. It looked like, happiness? Though she didn't show it on the outside, he could tell. He knows her too well for her to hide it from him.

"Goodnight Reba." He walks out the door as she closes it. He starts down her driveway and down the street toward his house.

Reba stands in her kitchen for minute after he leaves. 'Did he just kiss me?' She thought. She put her hand to her face, trying to hold in the warmth of his lips on her cheek. She turns and walks through the living room, upstairs, and into her bedroom. She closes her bedroom door behind her, and slowly makes her way to the bed and lays down.

"He just kissed me. Oh Brock, why did you have to leave? I miss you so much. I love you." She says softly,

Brock walks into his house, and goes upstairs to the bedroom he shares with Barbra Jean. He opens the door, half-expecting to find her sleeping, but the room was. 'She must still be out with her friends.' He thought. He walks over to the window and looks over at his ex-wife's house. What used to be _their_ house. "I just kissed. Oh God I miss her so much." He directs his next statement toward her house, like she would be able to hear. "I love you."

**What do y'all think? I'm thinkin oneshot? If you guys want me to continue on with it, message me, or put it in a review!(: I wanna know what you think(: Should I continue with it as a story?**


	2. Chapter 2: You Gotta Believe Me

Chapter 2: You Gotta Believe

**Hey y'all! I know I haven't updated this a lot but i've been so busy lately tryin to study for finals and get all my projects done. I'll try and update it more. Don't forget to watch out for updates for _A Secret Turns A World Around. _Hope y'all like this story so far!**

* * *

When Reba wakes up the next morning, she lays there in bed, thinking about her wonderful dream where Brock had kissed her. She sighs. 'It was only a dream.' She thought.

But then she looks down and sees herself wearing the same clothes she wore in her 'dream'. Then, she remembers that it actually did happen last night. It wasn't just a dream. She practically jumps out of bed, and goes to do her daily morning routine.

When she goes downstairs, she has a little bit of a spring in her step. She waltzes into the kitchen and pours herself a cup of coffee. She smells something. She didn't know what it was but it smelled good and she was hungry. She sets her cup down on the counter and starts searching for the source of the delicious smell.

"It's on the table." She hears someone say. She jumps a little at the sound of his voice. She turns around and sees him sitting there at the table with his own cup of coffee.

"Brock what are you doin here?" She says and looks at him.

"I made you breakfast." He says and smiles at her.

"Well since you already made it, no point in wasting it." She says with a smile as she sits down with her coffee in hand. He waits until she's already divulged into her food to bring up the reason he's there.

"Reba…" She looks up at him, swallows her food, and waits for him to continue. "Can we talk about last night please?"

She lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She knew this would come up sooner or later. "There's no gettin out of this is there?" She asks him. He shakes his head no. She puts her fork down next to her plate.

"Alright Brock. Go ahead." She says as she nods her head for him to start.

"Ok. Well first, did you ever tell the kids about you takin anti-depressants?" He asks and looks at her.

"No Brock. I didn't tell the kids. I didn't want them to worry."

"Do you think I should stay on them Reba? I mean I'm already startin to feel better. I don't think I need them anymore."

"Yes Brock I think you should keep takin them. At least for now."

"Alright Reba." He trusted her judgment. If Reba thinks he should stay on them then he would.

"I wish you would have told me what you were goin through, but I understand why you didn't. But if anything like this comes up again, you tell me ok? And we'll work through it together. Just because we're not husband and wife anymore doesn't mean we can't keep our friendship. I miss that." He says in a concerned and caring voice.

"Yeah me too. We had some pretty great times." He nods his head in agreement. They both sit there silently remembering the past. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees Brock staring at her. She turns to him. "What do ya keep lookin at me for?" She says with a little bit of annoyance in her voice.

"Your just so beautiful. I don't know how I ever let you go." Her eyes widen as she realizes what he's saying. She didn't like where this conversation was headed.

"Oh Brock. You made your choice. You're with BJ now." She says as she gets up from the table with her coffee and goes to stand behind the island, not wanting to be too close. He knows this but follows her anyway.

"Reba, Honey look at me." He says and turns her head to face him. Reba just realized that he called her 'Honey'. He hasn't called her that since before the separation, apart from the one time when she told him Cheyenne felt the baby move.

"Reba you gotta believe me when I say this. I love you. I always have. I admit I do love Barbra Jean, but only as the mother of my child. Reba I'm in love with you. I want us to work on our relationship." There was a slight pause but there was one more thing he had to know. "Do you love me?"

**So what do y'all think? Where do you think their relationship will go from here? Will they stay friends, or will they finally be together again? Review please!(:**


	3. Chapter 3: Relationship Problems

Chapter 3: Relationship Crisis

"Oh Brock we don't have a relationship! Our relationship as husband and wife was thrown out the window 4 years ago when ya knocked up ya hygenist! You have a relationship with Barbra Jean now. That's the one you should be workin on!" Reba yells quietly so her children don't hear them.

"You're right Reba. I'm goin to go home. Barbra Jean and I need to have a long talk about a lot of things." Brock says and walks across the kitchen to the back door and opens it.

"But to answer your question Brock," He stops short before walking out the door. He looks over at her, eager to her what she's going to say. "Yes Brock. I do. I never stopped." She says as she grabs a water bottle and walks out of the kitchen and up the stairs to her room. Brock walks out the door, closing it behind him, and heads down the driveway and up the street towards the house he shares with Barbra Jean.

_In Reba's bedroom upstairs_

'I can't believe I told him I still love him. He's still married! What was I thinkin? He needs to work on fixin his relationship with Barbra Jean, not tryin to build up a relationship off the ruins of an old one destroyed years ago. Oh God but it felt so good to hear him say he loved me still. But he has depression. That may have led him to say the things he did tryin to relieve the past.' She struggled with the voices in her head telling her what's right. She needed a bath.

She got up and started towards her bathroom, shedding clothes as she walked. She filled up the tub with hot water and slowly climbed in. She sunk below the water and just let the tears start to pour out. The water was the one place where she could cry and no one, not even herself, could see.

She heard a knock on her bedroom door. "Gimme a minute." She said in response. She got up out of the tub and put her robe on and walked over to the door. When she opened it, she found Van.

"Yes Van what is it?" She said and looked at him.

"Mrs. H can you make breakfast? I'm hungry!" He whined and gave her a puppy dog face.

"Alright Van. I'll be down in a minute. Just let me get changed first." She sighed.

"Thanks Mrs. H. You're the best!" He says excitedly and runs downstairs. 'I swear he gets excited over the silliest things!' She thought and went over to her closet.

After she pulls on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, she does her make-up real fast, and heads downstairs to make breakfast for her kids.

When she walks into the kitchen, she sees all of them sitting at the table looking very hungry, waiting impatiently for her to make them breakfast. She gives them their food and goes into the living room to read her book on the couch.

She is lost in her thoughts though and doesn't read a single word on the page. She can't stop thinking about her conversation with Brock earlier. Did he really mean what he said? Or was it just the anti-depressants talking? Did he still really love her?

_Back at Brock and Barbra Jean's house_

'Where is Brock?' Barbra Jean thought. "I need to talk to him." She said. As soon as the words left her lips, Brock came through the kitchen door.

"Barbara Jean!" He yells, trying to find out where she is and make his presence known.

"I'm right here Brock." She says. He turns around and sees her sitting there at the table.

"Brock I think we need to talk."

"Barbara Jean I think we need to talk." They say simultaneously.


	4. Chapter 4: Words Hit Home

Chapter 4: Words Hit Home

**Hey y'all! sorry i havent updated in so long. ive been really busy with my summer gym and softball games. lol. ill try and update more once im done with summer gym, which is about 2 weeks from now. lol. i will be updating A Secret Turns A World Around very soon!(:**

* * *

Brock sits down at the kitchen table across from Barbra Jean.

"Go ahead. Uh, you go first." Brock says to his wife.

"Ok. Well, um, Brock, I think that we should get a divorce. I know you love Reba. And I know she loves you. I can see it in your eyes when you look at each other. And I know the only reason you left her and married me was because I was pregnant. But we've been havin some problems and the only reason we stayed together this long was because of Henry. Well Henry is older now. He's almost 5 years old. We both know its not fair for either of us to be in a loveless marriage, and its not fair for Henry either." She says and looks at him, waiting for his response.

"Are you sure this is what you want Barbra Jean?" He asks her, wanting to make sure that it's not just because he loves Reba.

"Yes Brock. I think it's time. And I will let Henry stay with you guys on weekends, he'll stay with me during the week. I was thinking I could keep the house, since you're probably goin to move back in with Reba I'm assuming?" She asks, just wanting to be sure.

"Yeah. If she'll take me back. But yes, Barbra Jean, I think you should keep the house. I mean you have Henry." He says and stands up. He walks toward the door.

"Thanks for understanding Brock." She says to him. He nods his head and walks out the door.

_Back At Reba's House_

'Does he really still love me?' Reba thought. She'd been sitting on the couch for the last 20 minutes, reading the same sentence over again, trying to comprehend what it says, but still thinking about that one sentence that had nothing to do with the book, 'Does he really love me still?'.

She heard the click of the door opening and closing. She looks over to see who just came into her house and she sees…

_In Reba's Kitchen_

"Somethin's up with Mom." Cheyenne whispers to her husband.

"Yeah. Somethin's definitely weird around here." Van whispers back. They both look at out the divider window at the woman they admired most.

"She hasn't turned the page once in the last half hour. Somethin is definitely goin on." Cheyenne says.

"Well has she said anything to you?" Van asks his wife.

"No. What about you?" She asks him back.

"No." He says disappointedly. They sit there for a minute watching Reba.

"Hey do you think it has anything to do with your dad?" He asks.

"You know what, it could. Come on. Let's go take a walk and leaver her alone for now." They both stand up and walk out the back door. They decide to walk 3 houses down to Brock and Barbra Jean's house to see if they know anything.

_Brock's POV_

As I'm walking out of the house I share with Barbra Jean and Henry, it finally hits me what Reba said earlier.

_Flashback_

"But to answer your question Brock, Yes Brock. I do. I never stopped."

_End Flashback_

I suddenly remember the question I asked her. I asked her if she loved me. She does! Oh this is great! This is just amazing! The woman I have loved for 30 years and counting, loves me still! I can't believe this! The woman I built my life with, the mother of my 3 beautiful children, my best friend, loves me still! She's so beautiful, with her fiery flaming red hair, sparkling blue eyes with so much depth. I could just sit there for hours staring into those blue eyes. I get lost in her eyes, the same eyes that always give her away. Come on Hart! What are ya doin? Stop standin around like a lazy bum and go!

**What do y'all think? who do you think came into Reba's house? What will Van and Cheyenne do once they are at Brock and Barbra Jean's house? What will happen between Reba and Brock now that Brock remembers what Reba said earlier? Reviews please!(: lol**


	5. Chapter 5: News And An Almost

Chapter 5: News And An Almost

**sorry its been so long between updates. ive been really busy and all. ill try and update closer together if i can. im still working on A Secret Turns A World Around. im alternating working on this and the other. so dont forget about that one!**

* * *

_Brock's POV_

I run as fast as I can down the rest of the way to my ex-wife's house. I need to see her. As I reach the porch, I sprint up to the door and yank it open. When I step through and close the door, I see the love of my life sitting on the couch reading a book. She looks up at me with those amazing gorgeous blue eyes.

_Reba's POV_

'Brock? What is he doin here?' I stand up as he walks toward me. I mark my page in my book and put it down. As soon as I look up again, he's standing right there next to me.

"Brock what you doin here? I thought you were goin home to talk to Barbra Jean?" I ask my ex-husband.

"I know." He says in reply. He leans his in closer to mine. I can feel his hot breath on my lips, his own only a mere centimeter from mine. As he starts leaning in, coming closer and closer, the front door opens.

We jump three feet apart and look towards the door to see our only son together, Jake, walk in. I gather my thoughts and start to speak.

"Jake what are you doin home? Weren't you supposed to be over at Billy's house today?" I ask him.

"His mom forgot they had to do a lot of errands today. But she said I can sleepover tonight if that's ok? Please Mom?" He pleads.

"Oh alright. But be home by 11 tomorrow morning."

"Ok thanks Mom!" He says and runs up the stairs. I turn back towards the man standing next to me. I try to think of what to say now, since we left off at an awkward moment before Jake came in, but he beat me to it.

"Reba, can we talk?"

_Outside, Van's POV_

As Cheyenne and I start walking down to Barbra Jean and Mr. H's house, I start thinking. 'What is goin on with Mrs. H?' I have no idea. But if anyone hurt her or did anything to her, I'll kill 'em. I won't let nobody hurt her. She put a roof over my family's head, put food on the table, gave me a job, she saved my life.

We keep walking down the sidewalk and I see Mr. H walking towards us. "Hey Cheyenne, there's your Dad." I say to my wife.

"Oh yeah!" She says back. "Hey Daddy! Where ya goin?" She asks as he walks right past us.

"I need to talk to your mother." He says and keeps walking down the street towards Mrs. H's house.

"What do you think that was all about Cheyenne?"

"I don't know. Come on. Let's go see if Barbra Jean knows."

"Ok."

When we finally reach Barbra Jean and Mr. H's house, I open the front door and step inside with Cheyenne behind me.

"Barbra Jean?" I call out.

"In here." Came the reply from the kitchen. We both walk through the door and see the tall blonde sitting at the table.

"Hey Barbra Jean! What's up-Woah!" I say after seeing a couple tears on her cheeks.

"Barbra Jean what happened?" Cheyenne says and walks over to her.

"I don't know if Brock already told you, but we are getting a divorce." She explains to us.

"Oh my God! Really? Why?" The smaller blonde asks frantically.

"It's the best thing to do. We just don't love each other anymore. It's not fair to Henry or either of us to be in a loveless marriage."

"Oh Barbra Jean I'm so sorry!" Cheyenne says and hugs Barbra Jean.

"Wait then why was Mr. H practically sprinting down the street to Mrs. H's? Wouldn't you two have told her together? What else is goin on?"

**so what do y'all think? review please!(:**


	6. Chapter 6: Change Everything

Chapter 6: The Statement That Could Change Everything

**Hey y'all! I am so sorry I haven't updated in forever! I have been so busy with school and everything. And I know I broke my promise when I said I would try to update every week and I didn't. I will try to update every week or every other week with my two stories. Enough of my rambling. Read on!(:**

* * *

_Van's POV_

"It's really not my place to say." Barbara Jean says.

My wife and I look at each other. We know that if Barbara Jean won't share a secret, it must be really big and it will change things for everyone. I can't imagine what it could be.

"Come on Barbara Jean. If it involves Mom and Dad, and if affects us, we need to know." Cheyenne says.

"Sorry guys. This one has to be between them and I'm sure they'll tell you when they're ready. So how's Elizabeth doin? We should get her and Henry together soon." the taller blonde says, trying to steer the conversation to a lighter subject.

"That sounds great! I know she misses Henry! Are you free tomorrow? We can go to the park!" says Cheyenne, easily falling for the trick, and she forgets about the whole situation between Mrs. H and Mr. H.

I sit there next to my wife, submerged in my thoughts. It's not like Barbara Jean to keep a secret. This must really be something big if she's not telling us. I'm going to find out what it is.

* * *

_Previously…_

_Reba's POV_

_I turn back towards the man standing next to me. I try to think of what to say next, since we left off at an awkward moment before Jake came in, but he beat me to it. _

"_Reba, can we talk?"_

* * *

_Brock's POV _

She steps back and sits on the couch as I sit in the chair facing her.

"Reba, I have something to tell you and when I do I don't want you to freak out, and I want you to stay calm ok?" I say and look at her.

"Alright." She says. I look at my hands trying to find a way to tell her.

_Reba's POV_

That makes me nervous. It's gotta be something big and not just that he and Barbara Jean had another fight and he needs a place to stay. I wonder if he'll say he loves me still.

I know he said it before just a couple days ago, but I saw the confused look on his face that meant he didn't know he said it. Maybe, just maybe, he'll say it again.

I focus my attention back on Brock, who is still looking down. He mumbles something so quiet that if I wasn't listening close I wouldn't have heard it. He looks up at me.

_Brock's POV _

I am looking down at my shaking hands, trying to come up with a way to tell her. I don't know what her feelings toward what I'm going to say will be. I figure its best just to get it out in the open as soon as possible so I cautiously say the statement that could change everything.

I slowly lift my head to look at her.

"What did you say?" She asks softly.

"I said…

**So what do y'all think? What do you think Brock is going to tell Reba? I know it's short but I wanted to leave it with a cliffhanger. Reviews mean the world to me! I love getting reviews on my stories from y'all! So just click the little button at the bottom there(:**


	7. Chapter 7: Realization

**Hey y'all! I know it's been forever since I've updated either of my stories. I've been so busy lately, and I haven't had enough time to sit down and write a little. Now that the school year is almost over for me, hopefully I'll get updates closer together. I don't know if I've mentioned this before but thank y'all so much for all the reviews! They mean so much! Anyway, on to the next chapter!**

* * *

Realization

_**Brock's POV**_

"I said I love you. I've loved you since the day I first saw you in that old bar. And I know that I've taken every chance you've given me and thrown it away. I know I've hurt you in the past. And I know all I've ever done is take and take from you and never give you anything. All I'm asking for is for you to think about us. To think about all the good times we had before, and what we might be able to have in the future."

At this point, I can see a few tears in her eyes that she tries to hide. I hesitantly walk over to the redhead and pull her gently by her shoulders into a hug, almost hoping she'll wrap her arms back around me, but to no avail.

I know my chances are slim, but after the years I've had away from her, I realized that I never really told her enough how much I loved her. I step away from my ex-wife and start towards the front door.

When I get to the landing, I open the door, and turn around to take one last look at the beautiful woman not ten feet away from me, who is now sitting on the couch staring straight ahead. I then turn back to the door and walk out, silently closing it behind me.

I don't know where to go from here, so I sit down on the white bench out on her front porch.

_**Reba's POV**_

He just said it. He said he loves me. I've been waiting to hear that for five years now. I can feel the tears starting to come to my eyes. All I want to do is just have him hold me again and tell me that everything is going to be ok. I want to just break down and be in his arms all night.

But I can't let that happen. I can't let him see me cry. Not anymore. He takes me by surprise when he lightly tugs on my shoulders and wraps his arms around me. I lean in closer ever so slightly, so it's not that noticeable.

I get a strong whiff of his cologne. I miss waking up to that every morning. Then, sooner than I'd like, he pulls away and walks over to the door. I turn to face forward and plop myself down on the couch, just starting off into space.

I can't get that one thing he said out off my mind. '_All I'm asking for is for you to think about us. To think about all the good times we had before, and what we might be able to have in the future.' _

I want to trust him again with my heart and in that kind of relationship but it's not easy.

I keep thinking about it and weighing everything out, when I hear the door close. My head snaps up toward the door at the click of the lock. I realize in that moment that I don't want to lose him. Not again.

I need to go after him. I jump up off the couch and run to the entrance to my house. I twist the knob and throw open the door, and I begin to take off running after him.

As I just pass the bench on my porch, I finally notice the man sitting on it. I turn around fully so I am facing him, and when I do, he looks up at me with tears in his eyes.

I sit down next to him and he turns his head to look at me. I wind my arms around his waist and lay my head on his chest. He rests his head on top of mine.

"Brock I don't want to lose you. I love you too, so much. But wait, what about Barbara Jean? You love her and she loves you. No, no I can't..." I say as I begin to stand up, but he pulls me back down next to him.

"Reba, Reba, listen to me. Calm down ok? Barbara Jean and I don't love each other anymore. We've fallen out of love and we've grown apart. We are getting a divorce, and no it's got nothing to do with you at all. We already decided it earlier."

"So we can really be together?" I say hesitantly and look up at him.

"Yes Honey. And this time, everything will be perfect. I promise."

**What do y'all think will happen next? What will Cheyenne and Van say?**


End file.
